


Save a Horse

by oper_1895



Series: STB Bingo Round 1 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, STB Bingo, discussion of going bareback but not that way, fucking emergencies, misundertandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oper_1895/pseuds/oper_1895
Summary: A conversation overheard at a busy party might just give Tony fantasy fuel for the next year. Or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: STB Bingo Round 1 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063853
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> For my barebacking square on the STB Bingo card.
> 
> Thank you to Inktastic1711 for betaing!

“Well, we had to go bareback during the war sometimes,” Steve said, casually, as if it was just something normal to discuss at a party. Tony snapped his jaw shut and edged a bit closer. There was a convenient pillar out of sight but well within easy hearing distance and Tony leaned casually against it. He couldn’t see who Steve was talking with. How did this conversation even start?

“Yeah, we couldn’t always find the stuff, you know?” Bucky said, confirming some of Tony’s suspicions and a good chunk of his fantasies. “But you just start slow, and it didn’t take that long to get used to it. Then you can just hang on and enjoy it.” 

“He says that now because he’s trying to sound impressive, but you shoulda heard the bitching the next day when he could hardly walk.” Steve sounded fond, teasing and a lot softer than Tony expected for discussions about fucking bare and apparently dry. 

“Yeah, well, whose fault was that? Who managed to ruin a perfectly good plan and turned what should have been a leisurely evening into a fucking emergency?”

Tony choked on his drink. Fucking. _Emergency_ fucking. Tony really really needed this whole story now. What could lead to a _fucking emergency_ in WWII. How could Captain America have an need for emergency fucking? Tony was briefly lost in fantasy as his brain ran through potential scenarios. It was definitely distracting, so that was an option. Unlikely though. Maybe there had been some weird chemical reaction. That was more promising. He felt his eyes glaze over as he thought about super aphrodisiacs and of Captain America all sweaty and desperate and Bucky Barnes, willing to help however he could... 

“Well, technically that was the Nazi’s fault,” Steve said, all prim and righteous in a way that said he was wearing his most patriotic Captain America expression. The exact opposite of the fantasy currently living in Tony’s head, and Tony let it distract him. He was in public after all. 

“You can’t just blame everything on the Nazis,” Bucky sighed and it sounded like an old familiar response. 

“I can when it’s their fault.”

“Okay,” Clint interrupted, derailing what Tony could tell was going to turn into a glorious episode of the Steve and Bucky show. But while that was always entertaining, but Tony really wanted to hear more about this _fucking emergency_. “So you’ve got some experience, but I’m pretty sure I’d still beat you in a race.”

“Oh Christ, you’re talking about horses!” Tony blurted.

“Tony?”

**Author's Note:**

> All comment are appreciated! Including emoji flails and keyboard smashing.


End file.
